Shizu
Shizu (sometimes romanized as Jizu or Zizu) is a Cheshire Devil working in Germany. They are the Cheshire Devil responsible for Sophie Krismann, and the only Cheshire Devil whose body is equipped with combat abilities. Appearance Cheshire Devil form Shizu's Cheshire Devil form is the only one with combat ability, and has large black floating paws with sharp claws, accordingly. They wear a tall, triangular hat with the Cheshire mouthpiece as a four pointed brim, and their eyes are black with white pupils, sometimes drawn as targets. Their body is insectoid, with a white, small torso and a three striped abdomen. Their abdomen is surrounded by two floating black rings that seem to serve no purpose beyond aesthetic value. Sometimes they are round, and other times they are square or rectangular. Depending on the panel, their neck is filled in as black, and they have an ornament with a target on it at the base of their neck. Their Cheshire Devil form is nearly as large as a person when in Zera, but significantly smaller in the Classroom. They are able to change the size of their paws to be large and sharp, capable of ripping off Seki's wings and destroying his legs. Human form As a human, Shizu is tall, with long, light colored hair of varying length between panels and long bangs. They have an expressive face, a pointed nose, and light colored eyes. They wear a black beanie with a white Cheshire symbol on it, a white long sleeved shirt with a black cross on it, and long white pants. They also wear black laced up boots that reach the middle of their shin. Personality Shizu is blunt and direct, on occasion being reprimanded by Masoto, who, by contrast, is much more polite and friendly. They insult Orion, telling him that he should not be afraid to fight in Maze, seeing as he is already a mass murderer of his own family. The anomaly they are in charge of, Sophie, appears to do nothing but cause them trouble. They state that every time she opens her mouth something bad happens. They then tell her to be quiet and listen to her headphones instead of asking questions. They are incredibly loyal to the cause of Cheshire, and seem to view Alice as a war tactic and little more. In all situations, they first react to whether they perceive a change in their situation as beneficial or detrimental towards the current plan they are trying to enact. They are willing to destroy Seki Hijiri's human body when he prevents Cheshire from using Azuma to their own benefit at all costs, and chastise Masoto for interfering on behalf of Alice's safety. This resolve may be why they were entrusted with combat ability as a Cheshire Devil. They are still a sympathetic character, however, since they are only acting in such a way for the sake of their brethren and their entire world's safety. When Wonderland is destroyed, Shizu's Cheshire Devil form disappears and they are shown as a human. Seshio chooses to stay in Wonderland and try to hold it together, saying it is the reason for his birth, but Shizu says that they will return to Maze to await their fate. They explain that they have no attachment to the world of Wonderland, and they would rather die with their brethren in their homeworld. They then disappear. Trivia * Due to awaiting death in Maze, Shizu is the last Cheshire Devil alive. It is possible that Scapp was still alive in Maze at that time, since his death is never shown, but this is highly unlikely. * They seem to have awareness of the situation in Wonderland that other Cheshires do not, telling Seshio when the King arrives in Wonderland. This, along with them focusing on keeping visuals of the situation in Maze and the apparent ability of their pupil to change shape, implies that they also have important abilities related to sight. * Their knowledge of the situation in Wonderland regardless of their physical location makes an interesting parallel to their anomaly, Sophie, who can feel the effects of Alice in Mirrorland syndrome without a mirror being present. Category:Characters Category:Cheshire Category:Maze